The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to electrical circuits, and more specifically, to methods and systems for use in simulating operation of electrical circuits.
Electrical circuits are used in numerous applications, including power distribution systems and electronic devices. In complex systems and/or devices, the number of components included in electrical circuits and the complexity of connections between those components may be so numerous and/or so complicated that it may be difficult if not impossible to analyze and/or diagnose such circuits by human operators. Accordingly, in some applications, circuit simulators may be used to simulate the operation of such electrical circuits.
Although some known circuit simulators allow the simulation of the operation of electrical circuits, within some electrical circuits, it may still be difficult to isolate and/or stimulate discrete portions of the circuit using known circuit simulators. For example, at least some known circuit simulators do not enable users to isolate and perform simulations and/or studies on smaller portions of complex electric circuits. As such, for such circuits, users may be unable to understand how the complex electric circuit operates and/or how local changes in portions of the electric circuit effect operation of the overall electric circuit. Furthermore, at least some known circuit simulators only accept inputs in limited data formats.